grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Mellow
Mayor Mellow is the clever-talking mayor of Peaceville. Mellow’s an overly loud guy who speaks almost exclusively in rhymes. Biography Although most of his talking is either a piercing blast of surround sound static or a catchy little rhyme, Mayor Mellow tends to be a caring and loving kind of guy who exposes this most with the way he carries around a picture of his deceased mother, which he publicly confides in. On top of his mayoral duties, Mellow has a bunch of crazy contraptions up his sleeve, from a little yellow hat that also serves as a phone, to a series of costumes that give him the ability to fly. As annoying as he is, the Mayor’s intentions are good. He wants nothing more than to keep his town and its citizens happy, safe and as peaceful as the name of his city sounds like but Grojband is a rousing staompede of craziness that he's not 100% satisfied with having in his economy. He’s afraid their success will make his Peaceville citizens a zoo full of wild and rambunctious creatures that will turn his town upside-down. He often tries to silence the band and their antics but his ideas are so absurdly ill-conceived, they always backfire leaving him with egg on his face. And despite all his peace keeping efforts, the Mayor isn’t even a blip on the band’s radar, but that won’t stop him (and his mom) from trying again tomorrow. Mayor Mellow talks mostly in rhymes, to have more fun with himself. Appearance Mayor Mellow is a short black man and has a big, tall, bald head and a green and yellow plaid shirt. He wears a hat which doubles as a phone and a pocket for his picture of his dead mother which he always carries around and big black thick round oval like glasses on his big long nose. Relationships Mother Mellow - Mayor Mellow misses his dead mother, Mother Mellow so much that his world was rocked when she met her fate. He is so depressed and miserable and life-ended about it that he carries her picture around because he's so desperate for he to still live on with him. Although he loves her so much, Mother Mellow mistreated him and always beat him bum with her purse at him, but he never seemed to care, probably by force. Quotes *"Mellow, I won't stay for that! Oh sorry, jumped the gun." *"That was fun! Tell me you ain't done. Cut that jug and let's have a new run," *"Okay bears, get this cage rocking and the customers will come a locking." *"Bees get busy, time to get dizzy. Riding mechanical bees yes please!" *"Penalty! Watching a queen gloat won't float my boat! Points awarded to the girl who fell off right away." *"Dogs get ready, dogs get set, hope the right dog wins cuz Mellow placed a bet." *"Pop, pop, pop! You better stop!" *"If you think bubbles pop, then wait till Mellow blows his top!" Family Mayor Mellow always carrys around a picture of his dead mom Mother Mellow. He must really miss her after her death so he pretends that she's still alive by carrying her picture around treating it like it's really her. Episode Appearances *Grojband Pilot *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Pox N Roll *Math of Kon *Wish Upon a Jug *Helmet *Zoohouse Rock *Queen Bee *Super Zeroes *A Knight to Remember *Line of Credit (Mentioned) *Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *On the Air and Out to Sea (Offscreen Cameo) *Rockersize (Mentioned) *Rock the House *War and Peaceville *Pop Goes the Bubble *Girl Fest *For Hat and Country *Soulin' Down the Road *A-Capella-Lips Now *Bee Bop A Loofah *The Bandidate *Metrognome *Dueling Buttons *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Gallery A Mayor Mellow Snap.jpg Trina yelling at Mellow.png Mayor Mellow on the News.jpg Mayor Bubbles.jpg Mellow loses his head.jpg Mayor Mellow with a Map.jpg Production Mayor Mellow's Character Sheets.jpg Mayor Mellow Costumes.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists